


Birth of Venus

by treepunishment



Category: We Know The Devil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treepunishment/pseuds/treepunishment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alt interpretation of Venus's ending in We Know The Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Venus

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't a WKTD fic on AO3, so I decided to write one and throw it up.

despite a glorious transformation into something strange and powerful, or perhaps because of it, venus felt embarassed.

"so... you're a girl?" said jupiter.

"shit i knew it! i knew there was something queer about you," said neptune.

"shut up," said venus. "yeah i guess i'm a girl, but we've got bigger problems on our hands. in case you didn't notice, i'm the devil!"

"yeah... can we really allow her to continue to exist like this, neptune?" said jupiter.

"well camp fire fucker would say we gotta do an exorcision, but i kinda like venus like this. she comes off as much less pathetic." said neptune.

"honestly i'm kinda relieved it happened to her instead of me," said jupiter. "i'd hate for word to get to my parents that i was the devil.

"if it were me," said neptune, "i'd kick my dad's ass for devil shaming me."

"you guys!" said venus.

"just look at her, jupiter. isn't she absolutely stunning?"

jupiter and venus blushed.

"i really appreciate the complement, but what the fuck are we gonna do about this?" said venus.

"holy shit i can't believe venus can curse," said neptune.

"well she is the devil," said jupiter. her eyes took in the whole of venus's new body, glowing eyes and feathers covering her opalescent form. "can i... can i touch them?"

"what?! why?" said venus.

"they look so soft and pretty," said jupiter. "but if you don't wanna..."

"that's not it," said venus.

"well what's the problem?" said neptune. "make out with her already. we could use more in common."

"neptune!" said jupiter. "why did you tell her that?"

"oh come on," said neptune. "who cares? i'm a fucking babe, and you made out with me. there's a reason they call our cabin 'dyke cabin'. don't tell me what we did was gonna be just an experiment. i mean you practically just begged to touch all over venus."

"can you two stop bickering and help me figure out what to do," said venus. "i can't go back to camp looking like this."

"that's too bad." said neptune. "i like you this way. but i guess you're right. whatever. ready to do this, jupiter."

"oh yeah. sure. i mean if we have to." said jupiter. "venus?"

"yes?"

"before we turn you back... can i touch your feathers?"

venus's body was flush with heat. "if you want... i mean we need to hurry up turn me back, so make it quick."

jupiter slowly approaced the shining devil, hesitant to touch her, but her desires got the best of her. she placed her hands on venus's left arm. her fingers tracing the pattern of growth venus's feathers took. they were sleek to the touch.

jupiter's eyes met venus's. a spark shot through both their bodies. jupiter wanted to kiss the devil. she wanted to kiss venus. but she couldn't bring herself to do it. jupiter broke the eye contact and looked away before noticing the tears forming in the multitude of eyes upon venus's body.

"okay. let's do this," said jupiter.

"sorry to do this to you," said neptune.

"yeah, me too." said venus.

neptune and jupiter took out their radios, making the preparations for the exorcision ritual to cleanse venus of her devilitude.

the devil let out a piercing cry as she retreated into the dark.

"so what do we do now?" said jupiter. "do we go back to treating venus like a pathetic boy?"

"let's just get back to camp." said neptune. "i can't wait for this summer to be over."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If not, that's life I guess.
> 
> december 30th: made a couple formatting edits and altered one line of dialogue


End file.
